Mia
Mia is an Astral Spirit, partner to Kotori Mizuki, and love interest of Astral. She appears Taylor Gorrell's Numbershots and Yin-Yang Yoh's ZEXAL Fanfiction, also known as the My Maiden Series. Appearance Mia has many similar appearances towards Astral, mostly their humanoid bodyshape. There are some things that seperate her from Astral's appearance. The color of her body is pink, it is also a curvier body, has long pink hair, and a small chest (akin to Kotori's). While her right eye is the same pink as her body, her left eye has a bright blue iris and white sclera. Personality Numbershots: Mia's personality is very similar to Astral's, but she would be considered the one say "I love you" more than Astral. However, as of Numbershot 31, it is shown that Mia has grand reactions to her emotions sometimes, as seen when she charged at Number 88 with the intent of slicing him to pieces with her laser blade when she was angry and laughing her head off at Tetsuo's mocking of that Number. My Maiden Series: In Yin-Yang Yoh's universe, Mia is very upbeat, and a romanticist. Her interest in the arts and more abstract plans of analysis make her a small foil towards her lover, Astral. She can also be a bit bitter with Astral's more concrete thought process, such as him not realizing the importance of romance and their relationship. After the events of Dedication to My Maiden, she has mellowed it out, and is much more supportive of him, but still remains her upbeat personality by the Numeralshots, but also inherits some of Astral's personality traits, such as her being a deadpan snarker. Biography Before the Events of Zexal: Astral and Mia were lovers in Astral World, and Mia was his fiancee in the My Maiden Series. An unknown time later, Astral is sent to Earth, and Mia followed behind him shortly afterwards. There are two outcomes of her following Astral. In the Numbershots universe, both Astral and Mia go through a lightning storm, and her body is damaged where she is forced to be merged with Astral. The other is that she gets separated from Astral, and is locked in a diamond heart pendant similar to the Emperor's Key, and wouldn't be on Earth until after the WDC. Numbershots Hints of Mia's appearance were made known in 39 & 13 Equal Love, but it isn't until Numbershot C13: True Loves Shines Through All that Mia can be defused from Astral's body. After Yuma had been eliminated from the duel, a mysterious energy from the Emperor's Key had been transferred into Astral, splitting Astral and Mia apart, and giving Kotori the power of ZEXAL. After the two defeat the Number Distributor, Yuma and Kotori rest at Yuma's house, and Mia and Astral's relationship is somewhat rekindled. After that, she fights alongside Astral in his quest to regain his memories and to retrieve the Numbers. My Maiden Series My Maiden I: Her first appearance was by her creator, Yin-Yang Yoh, where she debuts in "My Maiden's Number". After she had been released by Kotori and her feelings were transferred onto a Number Card, she reveals herself to Kotori. Kotori and Mia then team up to find each other's lovers, which happen to be Astral and Yuma. During a duel with Yuma and Astral, Kotori is conflicted with a recurring dream she had, and Mia was urging her to win the duel quickly using Number 13: Paradise, until a voice unfamiliar to both Kotori and Mia was introduced. The voice then takes over the duel, summoning Number 31: Heartbreaker, and Mia is nowhere to be heard during the duel. Mia is not known to Yuma or Astral until after the duel, where Astral tries to extract the Number, only to be met with only Number 31 and not 13. The two Astral beings then fight with energy blades that materialized from their duel disks, but Kotori quickly breaks up the conflict before leaving with tears. She then reveals that Kotori's feelings were connected to Number 13, and removing it from her would effectively destroy her. Yuma confronts Kotori, and the Number card is free to leave Kotori, but the bond remains, ending with both couples at a dance. Yuma and Kotori defeat an unknown Number Holder of Number 68 in a two versus one duel, and the two Astral spirits try to extract the Number, the result of the card being ripped in half. Yuma and Kotori fight over the card halves, and within minutes, the argument escalated into the two of them breaking up. Astral and Mia find on the following day that Yuma and Kotori have switched bodies. This is due to the effects of the torn Number, and the four of them then find the effects of the Number returning to them. It isn't before long that Astral and Mia find their genders had also been switched. A short while later, the Number was restored during a duel with Marizu, and was back in the hands of Mia and Astral, where Yuma and Kotori's relationship had also been rekindled and restored. Before the events of ZEXAL II, one of the Barian Lords sends a wave to control Kotori, with the intent of faking the death of Mia, and converting her into the Barian Order as the Eighth Lord of the Barian World. After Mia's supposed death to Astral, the two have a teary farewell in the Emperor's Key, with Numbers 13, and 31 separated from the pillars of the key. This sets the events of ZEXAL II's fourth arc into the My Maiden's timelines, with memories of these events being erased from Yuma, Astral, and Kotori's memories. My Maiden II: Mia returns in this series, revealing that it was Vector behind Mia's disappearance into the Barian World. He tortures her by dueling with her, and has been implied that this has been going on for much longer than it looks initially. She decides to put up with Number 31 for the time being, until they are both driven into a corner, where Heartbreaker decides to take Mia's place, dueling for her, and ranking-up her own Number. Unfortunately, this meant that Mia was taken over by Number 31, and they still lost to Vector. Vector thought that she had made Mia become a full Barian, and join their cause, but he was mistaken as she manages to get away. In her body, Number 31 manages to team up with Cassius Parker, and initiate a plan to bring down Yuma. With her power of Chaos, she enhances the Numbers that Cassius had collected, and gives them out to participants in the tournament that Yuma enters. Yuma eventually confronts Cassius, dueling him the process, with the team of Yuma, Zeke, and Kagami, taking on Cassius, Number 31, and a Solid Vision Replica of Kotori. Yuma's team was victorious after he used and Number C13: True Paradise Virtue to destroy Number 31's Chaos form, Number C31: Heartbreaker Estella V. After the duel, Mia was revealed to have been sealed within the Number 13: Budding Paradise card, where Astral then freed her from her prison. It was a tearful reunion, the memories of the previous two Maiden Arcs returning to them. However, Number 31 was revealed to have been not truly defeated, and was still alive. Cassius then reveals himself to actually be Yami Yuma, and proceeds to send fire to rain on the Earth, via the power of Numeron Colony Cataclysm. Yuma and Kotori then use the power of ZEXAL, pursuing the duo of Yami Yuma and Number 31, Kotori being the one to deal the finishing blow against them. After which, they destroyed the shard that was powering the weapon, moments before it was able to crash into the Earth. As a result, they had created a temporal paradox, and were stuck in an empty white void. An enigmatic figure had appeared before them, explaining everything, including the fact that Mia had the power of chaos within her, and that she herself possesses the power of the Numeron code, and had even absorbed the power of the Numeron shard that they had destroyed. Astral and Mia then use their combined power to recreate the world. In this new standard timeline, Mia is safe and well with Astral, and the real Cassius is apprehended for his crimes against Alesander Mizuki, along with Yuma and Kotori finally being a couple again. With Mia in the timeline, she participated alongside Astral in the battle against Don Thousand, and the Ceremonial Duel over the power of the Numeron Code against Yuma and Kotori, before settling down with Astral in the Astral World. Deck: Like Astral, she uses her partner's, or Kotori's deck, which consist of Winged-Beast monsters in the Numbershots, and Petal Girls in the My Maiden's Series. Trivia: * There were originally plans to make Mia more Tsundere towards Astral, but as soon as Yin-Yang Yoh initiated the last two Arcs of the My Maiden Series, those plans were an afterthought. * The voice actresses for Mia are Yukari Takeba from the Persona series. Category:Characters